To enable a liquid crystal display device to have a wide viewing angle, the liquid crystal display device may usually be designed as a dual-domain liquid crystal display, that is, the liquid crystal molecules within one pixel unit are deflected towards two different directions when the display device performs displaying.
Currently, the dual-domain display is typically achieved by changing the directions of electrode strips for the pixel electrode in the pixel unit, but such process is rather complicated.
Therefore, how to achieve a display device that is capable of performing dual-domain display with simple process becomes a technical problem to be solved in the art.